Genus, species: Lagerstroemia indica. 
Variety denomination: crape myrtle WHIT VI.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety or cultivar of the ornamental shrub, Lagerstroemia indica, commonly known as crape myrtle.
The crape myrtle shrub is native to eastern China and was introduced into North America in the late 1700""s. Since then, this popular ornamental shrub has been grown extensively across the southern half of the continent. Over the years, seedlings of Lagerstroemia indica or hybrids between L. indica and L. fauriei have been selected for various growth forms, flower colors, or other features and propagated asexually. An assortment of methods has been utilized in attempting to develop improved varieties of crape myrtle and several have had U.S. Plant Patents issued.
For example, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,182, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,183, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,184 and U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,185 disclose and claim a series of four new varieties of Lagerstroemia indica produced by crossing previously known varieties. Each of these varieties was characterized as having a weeping growth habit at maturity. U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,302, also discloses a new variety of crape myrtle exhibiting a weeping growth habit at maturity.
U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,365 and 6,383 disclose varieties of crape myrtle derived from seedlings treated with a mutation-inducing chemical. U.S. Plant Pat. Nos. 10,296 and 10,297 and 10,319 and 11,312 and 11,342 also disclose new varieties of crape myrtle derived from seedlings where one or more of the parents were treated with a mutation-inducing chemical.
It is generally known that ethyl methane sulfonate (EMS), sodium azide, and colchicine are capable of producing plant mutations. Since one or more of the grandparents of the new variety of crape myrtle were treated with these compounds, the present invention may be such a mutant.
The present invention involves the discovery of a new and distinct variety of crape myrtle, Lagerstroemia indica, which has been given the cultivar name xe2x80x98Whit VIxe2x80x99 and is characterized by a vigorous, broad, upright growing, large shrub or small tree with moderate branching that may reach a height of 10 to 15 feet at maturity. Leaves of the plant emerge crimson and slowly change to dark green with age with mid-veins and backs retaining some crimson color when leaves are in full sun. Mature leaves are larger and more leathery than is typical of the species. Twigs of current season""s growth are distinctly crimson unless shaded by other leaves or branches. Inflorescences are 4 to 14 inches tall and 4 to 12 inches wide. Flower buds are green when shaded but light crimson on any parts exposed to full sun, with the margins of the bud scales crimson. Individual petals are pure white, except at the base, which is distinctly, light crimson. Flowers that open during very cool weather in late fall are slightly pinkish throughout. Stamens are prominent and bright yellow. Old flowers fall from the inflorescence with little discoloration. Flowering generally begins in July in North Central Oklahoma and flowering continues until frost. Seed head production is light during July and August and heavier during September and October.